


Watch

by ellia



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: slash_the_drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants to figure Jensen out; so he watches every move he makes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slash_the_drabble. Prompt - watch

In The Beginning

 

Jared liked Jensen right from the start, which is why it took him so long to figure out that the man he'd met that day was no more real than Dean Winchester. It takes him months, but he eventually figures out that Jensen's always hiding pieces of himself.

 

Jensen spends as much time acting in his real life as he does on set. His personality shifting and changing depending on who he's with and where he is. He never lets down his masks, not completely, never allows anyone to see the whole of him, no matter how closely they're watching.

   
   


With His Friends

 

With Chris and Steve, Jensen plays a mix of good old boy and bratty kid brother. They drink too much, and party like every night's their last. His Texan drawl will get more pronounced with every shot he drinks, like he's taking a step back into his past. It's music and laughter, and pretty girls, cowboys living the dream.

 

He lets himself lose control around them, safe in the knowledge that they'll always have his back. Jared's grateful that they can help Jensen relax that way, but hates that he always seems to feel left behind whenever they're in town.

   
   


At Work

 

On-set Jensen's quiet and hard working, all business unless Jared manages to distract him with his pranks and stupid games. He studies his scripts, getting inside the part, sinking so far into Dean it scares Jared sometimes.

 

They'll be sitting in his trailer between takes, and he'll see Dean staring back at him from Jensen's eyes. It's part of what makes Jensen so good at what they do, but it tears him up inside. So Jared's made it his personal mission to make sure that when they leave the set each night; it's Jensen riding in the car with him.

   
   


With The Girls

 

With the girls that drift in and out of his life, Jensen's the perfect gentleman. The boy every woman wants to take home to her family, the one that'd get her daddy's approval rather than a shotgun in the face. They always love him, even after he walks away.

 

He's solicitous, charming, and he obviously cares about each one of them. So it takes Jared some time to figure out what's off about the way he acts. He plays the part, but never lives it; he looks at them with affection, but never lust. Loves without ever being in love.

   
   


In Public

 

When they hit the convention circuit, Jared gets a glimpse of a whole new Jensen. One who smiles for the crowds, holds still for photographs and interviews, and tries so hard to pretend that he's having the time of his life. Hiding behind Jared when it all gets too much for him.

 

It's not that Jensen doesn't like their fans; he knows how lucky they are to have a show this popular. But Jensen's got issues, and walls a mile high. Walls he hides himself behind, he loves his job, but wishes that it ended when the director calls cut.

   
   


Party Time

 

He's never the life and soul of the party. Let's face it, that's Jared's job. But most of the people who see him probably think he's enjoying himself just fine. Drink in hand he drifts from group to group; tells a million stories, but never really lets them in.

 

And when he thinks he's done enough, when he's done the meet and greet with everyone that matters, he finds himself a quiet corner. Just sits and watches, Jared's probably the only one that notices. He wishes he could make it easier, but knows Jensen will never ask for his help.

   
   


Club Night

 

If asked Jared would've said that Jensen hated clubs. Too many people getting in your face, no chance to maintain the privacy Jensen loves so much. So when he sees Jensen headed out, all dressed up for a night on the town, he can't quite stop himself from following.

 

He tells himself it isn't stalking, he's just curious as to why Jensen didn't ask him along. It's weird, an anomaly that doesn't quite fit the picture he's been building up of Jensen in his head. So he follows him into the club, and has his whole world turned upside down.

   
   


Dance Floor Discoveries

 

It's not their usual kind of place. It's heavy beats and dark corners, dance floor full of heaving bodies. Male bodies, not a woman in the place as far as Jared can tell. And out there, in the middle of the crowd, twisting and writhing to the thumping beat is Jensen.

 

He's grinding against some muscle-bound moron that Jared hates on sight. Watching him tilt his head back for a kiss makes something inside Jared snap. This Jensen's a mystery to him, but there's a voice in his head screaming _Mine,_ and that's all he needs to know for now.

   
   


New Beginnings

 

It's a whole new Jensen for Jared to learn, and he watches so carefully, waiting for the time to be just right. He crowds into Jensen's space, lets his own desires show in his eyes, not letting either of them hide.

 

Jensen tries to ignore him at first, pretends not to understand what Jared wants. But in the end he looks back, looks deep into Jared's eyes and says _Yes._ Jared goes slow and careful at first; holding back, terrified he might scare Jensen back into his shell. But little by little, Jensen unwraps his heart and lets Jared in.

   
   


On His Knees

 

Jared doesn't think there's a prettier sight in the world, Jensen Ackles on his knees, his beautiful mouth stretched wide around Jared's cock. It's something he would've never imagined a week ago, and now he doesn't know how he lived this long without it.

 

The way Jensen's mouth feels, the way he licks and sucks Jared's cock, how he swallows it down, 'til Jared can barely keep from falling to his own knees. But better even than the way it feels is the look on Jensen's face, the happiness Jared can see there, the love he never expected to have.

   
   


In Their Bed

 

He loves the way he doesn't have to try and figure Jensen out any longer. Loves how he's been let inside Jensen's walls; and how he's been made part of his defences against the world.

 

Jensen doesn't hide from him any more, he can't; but Jared knows he's never going to stop watching. He'll never get enough of seeing Jensen like this, with his eyes blown wide with need. With his body writhing against the sheets, desperate for Jared to give him more, to fuck him harder and deeper. How Jared can make him fall apart with a simple kiss.

   
   


In His Arms

 

This Jensen is his, the one nobody else ever gets to know. The one who will curl up next to him in bed sticky and sated, relaxed and open in a way Jared never thought he'd see.

 

It's Jensen opening up, and telling Jared everything he ever wanted to know. It's lazy kisses on the couch, and long hot nights of passion. It's fighting over the remote, and bitching about the other's team every time they try and watch a game.

 

It's about love, shining bright in Jensen's eyes; clear for Jared to see any time he cares to watch.

   
   



End file.
